I'll Go Wherever You Will Go
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: A Gourry and Lina songfic to "Wherever You Will go" By the Calling. Please read and review!!!!


I'll Go Wherever You Will Go  
A Gourry and Lina Songfic  
  
  
  
'So lately been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face'  
  
  
It had been such a long time since they had met and still together after so many years they sat with their other traveling companions at a small campfire. There were no more threats, well not yet at least, and everyone had gotten together for a yearly reunion I guess you could call it.  
  
"I can't believe we're still together..." Gourry said softly while looking to Lina, the red head sorceress that had captured his heart.  
  
"What was that Gourry?" Lina turned to him her eyes questioning.  
  
"Oh nothing." He replied with a small laugh.  
  
"Alright then..." Lina said and turned back to a conversation that she was having with Amelia.  
  
"But why...if I care for her so much do I keep denying my feelings and never tell her. It is probably for the best though...I mean she'll probably just think I'm joking or she'll dragon slave me. Something silly like that..." He kept thinking to himself that things would never work out.  
  
  
'If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?'  
  
  
"Hey it's really starting to get late. We should turn in for the night." Zelgadis said. Everyone nodded. Gourry laid down but couldn't find sleep. Slowly he stood back up and went out for a walk.  
  
"I am such an idiot! I can't believe I'm so scared to tell Lina my feelings, even Amelia told Zelgadis what she felt for him and they fell in love. Imagine that, Zel...the heartless swordsman that Lina and I thought would never care for anything else but a cure. Why can't things just work out in my favor sometime..." Gourry asked the night sky. A sudden rustle in the bushes stirred him. Lina stepped out, blushing deeply she walked over to Gourry and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too Gourry"  
  
  
'If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
  
That had happened almost 10 years ago. Now the two were happily married and had two healthy children, a boy and a girl. The girl was named Hikari and the boy was named Elijah. Even though they had been through plenty of adventured so many years ago Gourry could still see a longing in Lina's eyes for something they had given up.   
  
"Daddy why does mommy look so sad sometimes?" Hikari, Gourry's 4-year-old daughter had asked him one day.   
  
"Well Hikari, you know how I used to tell you of all the adventures that your mommy and I used to go on? Well mommy misses doing that." Gourry truthfully told his daughter. He didn't expect her to understand because she wasn't quite old enough but still...she needed to know. In case one day she wakes up...and Lina...was gone.  
  
"Oh I see. Well daddy I'm going outside to play with Eli and Melissa. I'll see you later!" She smiled happily and ran off. Speaking of Lina, Gourry hadn't seen her or heard her almost all day.  
  
  
'And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days'  
  
  
"Lina?" His voice shook as he called out her name. No reply...He quickly ran up the stairs to their bedroom. The window to the room lay open and a note lay on the nightstand.  
  
  
Gourry,   
I know this is irresponsible of me but I miss the old days. I need adventure. I wasn't meant to be like this, confined the living the day expectedly. I know you understand what I'm saying, you see me looking out the window time to time. I know you always ask me what's wrong and I reply with nothing...but there is something wrong. I need to go away for a while to understand and solve that problem. Please stay with the kids and...wait for me Gourry, please.  
-Lina  
  
  
There was nothing more, nothing less. He sat down, too stunned to cry or to go after her all he could do was to sit. As time passed his heart grew weaker and he grew sick.  
  
"Lina..." His voice was slowly beginning to fade. Doctors were in daily checking up on him. He saw the worried looks on his child's faces. He knew he had to be strong for them but somehow he couldn't, not without Lina. She was the one he had devoted his life to, to protect...and she was gone.  
  
  
'If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope theres someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you'  
  
  
Miles away in the town of Zelfilia Lina sat at a lone table. She had been rooming with her sister Luna. In her heart she knew she shouldn't have left Gourry but she had to, she had to get away.  
  
"Lina! Get over here now! There's a message here for you from your home." Luna yelled to her sister from over the counter.  
  
  
Miss. Lina Inverse,   
We regret to inform you that your husband, Gourry Gabrieve has grown terribly ill and we do not know how long he will live. If you can, please return quickly. Thank you.  
-Doctor Shinia  
  
  
"Oh no..."Lina yelled goodbye to her sister and ran out of the town as fast as she could.  
  
  
'If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
  
"Wait for me Gourry, please wait for me" Thought ran through her head as she raced for home. At the rate she was going it would take her at least 3 days to make it back. Tears streamed from her eyes as she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground.  
  
"I should have never left!" She screamed to the silence. Her body aching with pain she picked herself up and continued running.  
  
  
'Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart'  
  
  
The doctors crowded around Gourry's bed, his children had informed them that their father had been coughing and that he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"I still can't tell what is wrong! Without us knowing that there is no way to save him" Doctor Shinia looked down.  
  
"Lina" Gourry said softly in his sleep. Slowly he slipped into a emptiness worse then death itself. The air was thick and everything around him was black.  
  
  
'I know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time'  
  
  
"Gourry you jellyfish brains!" A sudden motion awoke him, he had fallen asleep under and tree. Lina's worried and angry face loomed above him.  
  
"Eh? Lina?" He asked.  
  
"Who else!" She replied angrily.  
  
"She's here, she's really here!" Gourry raced the thought through his brain.  
  
"Oh no! Doctor we're losing him!" A faint yell echoed in his head, as if he could hear what was going on in another world entirely.  
  
"Gourry! Hey snap out of it!" Lina pulled him up. With a smile she kissed him and dragged him along down the road.  
  
"Out of the way, his wife is here!" The voice echoed through him again.  
  
  
'If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
  
"Lina, hey I thought you went somewhere?" Gourry asked her.  
  
"No silly I've been here all along. Now come on we have to be at Filia's house in less than an hour!" She tugged on him again.  
  
"Lina...it's not you." His voice was raised barely above a whisper.  
  
"What? How can you say that?" She replied.  
  
"Gourry!! Wake up! Why didn't you wait for me Gourry?! Don't leave me now, please I need you!" he faint voice of Lina swept through him.  
  
  
'If I could turn back time  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
  
"It isn't you...you left and haven't returned. You left me and Hikari and Elijah...this isn't right...it can't be" He said sadly to her and turned away.  
  
"Gourry don't leave. Everything is perfect in this world, we can start over, have a perfect life...If you decide to stay..." Lina said.  
  
"No...I can't and I won't...this world...this reality I'm in now...IT ISN'T REAL!" He yelled. The scene faded and his eyes opened to see Lina, the real Lina looking over him.  
  
"Gourry?" She asked her voice trembling.  
  
"Yes Lina, I'm back. You brought me back and I'll never leave your side ever again Lina. I promised to protect you and I always will" He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
  
'If I could make you mine  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
~-~Author Notes: Hey well I hope it wasn't too bad or too not original. Sorry it was a little short. The song used was "Wherever you will go" by the calling. Please review! Thanks!~-~ 


End file.
